I Would Cry
by Shinobu-Hime
Summary: This was it. Tohru was going to tell Kyou the news she had been afraid to share. It was going to be perfect. At least until she caught him cheating. Now she's got a choice, it it really Kyou she loves, or Yuki? fanservice for both
1. A Hard Homecoming

** You've waited, and waited... and waited some more. Now here it is. The official story behind the 'I Would Cry' Songfic. I'll stop blabbing on now, you've waited long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... I haven't even read it all yet...**

* * *

The moment the school bell rang Tohru was out of her seat and rushing off towards the Sohma residence. She had to talk to Kyou immediately. He had remained home from school that morning, opting to sleep in and simply decided that since he would've been late anyways it wasn't necessary to show up at all. All the better, what Tohru had to say couldn't be said at school.

After what seemed like ages, but couldn't have been more than 10 or 15 minutes, Tohru reached the front door of the house. She stopped a moment to catch her breath and smooth her ruffled skirt before walking through the front door. This moment had to be perfect. It would be the single most defining moment in both their lives since the curse had been broken. Ideally she should be wearing something other than her school uniform, but that detail could be ignored.

"Kyou-kun, I'm home" she shouted lovingly as she walked down the hallway, casting her bag aside onto the floor. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small plate of onigiri before noticing something odd. She'd been home for several minutes and Kyou hadn't come to greet her. Normally if he was home before her he'd be there the moment she arrived to sweep her into his arms and carry her away to their own personal island of bliss (the couch, the kitchen table... wherever they happened to end up depending on who else was home at the time). Tohru pouted slightly as she bit into the sour umeboshi center of the onigiri, she knew Kyou was probably in his room, she could easily go to him, but this wasn't even close to how she had planned things. As she polished off the last of her afternoon snack she stood up from the kitchen table and began the short walk to the sink in order to wash the dishes. Just as she turned the faucet handle she heard Kyou moaning in ecstasy from his room. Not an altogether unfamiliar sound, but a sound that was never heard without her involvement. She dashed out of the kitchen and down the hallway without even bothering to turn off the sink.

As she reached his doorway Tohru pushed the door open without a second though. Instantly she froze, her eyes fixated on Kyou, and the unfamiliar girl he was entangled with. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't blink, she couldn't even breath. It was then that Kyou noticed her standing in the doorway.

He pushed the stranger away, much to her displeasure, and hastily pulled on the boxer shorts that had been laying nearby on the floor.

"Tohru... this isn't what it looks like!" He exclaimed, rousing her from her shock induced stupor. She turned on her heels and ran down the hallway, faster than she'd ever ran before, fighting back tears she didn't want to fall anywhere near him. It wasn't long before Kyou was right at her heels.

"Tohru, please stop. It wasn't what it looks like, I swear!" He grabbed her shoulder and she stopped momentarily, turning just enough to let him see her face. With one look into her eyes he knew that he had shattered everything between them. He tried to pull her closer and muster up some reason for his behavior, and try to explain. But before he had the chance she was once again running off towards the door. He wanted to run after her, to make things right, but he knew that following her would only worsen the situation. What he truly wanted more than anything was to go change the past. Sure, he had done some stupid things in his lifetime but this was by far the stupidest. He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the smooth surface. A young blonde girl walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kyou interjected before she could.

"Get Out". He shouted at her.

"Huh? But..."

"I SAID GET OUT YOU WHORE, YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE"

His eyes were angry and the young girl was frighted. She backed slowly towards his room, figuring it would be best to sneak out the window and avoid further confrontation.

Once outside Tohru kept on running. She had nowhere to go so she just let her feet lead. It wasn't long before she arrived at a place she thought she'd never go again. Her feet had taken her to the very spot where she had lived alone in a tent not so many years ago. There were countless memories in this place, some happy, others not so happy. This was the place she had stayed for so long, with only a picture of her mother for company. This was the place where she had been taken from her buried tent when she was invited to stay with the Sohma's on what was originally planned to be a temporary basis. The place she and Kyou had gone on that first night after the curse had been lifted. This was the one place in the world that truly belonged to her, and even that had been tainted by his memory.

Tohru walked just a few steps more. Far enough to reach a nearby tree. She looked down at her stomach, realizing that she had at some point placed her hands upon it.

"I guess this baby will never know it's father" she whispers to herself. It is at this moment that she falls to the ground and let's the tears she'd been holding back for so long flow freely down her face.

**

* * *

**

**Awww... poor Tohru. I hope that chapter was ok... I know it's kinda short but it's longer than the original was and if all goes according to plan this will be by far the shortest chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! It's been awhile, I need to make sure you don't all think I've gotten too rusty. See you next chapter. Much Luv,**

**J-chan**


	2. Of Compassionate Confesstions

**ok... I'm starting to type this about ten minutes after the first chapter was posted to ward off procrastination. This time I will beat my deadlines! Also... I don't really want both stories to have the same title. I'm working on coming up with a good one. Until then I'm using 'I Would Cry' as the working title and will happily accept any and all suggestions. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: If I could draw well enough to have created FruitsBasket, I wouldn't have to write this down.**

The sun had long since set and it was starting to get cold. Tohru slowly pulled herself up off the ground and wiped her blurred eyes. She has no choice but to go back to the Sohma household. It was her home, she had nowhere else to go. Besides, even if she wasn't ready to face Kyou, she still felt like she needed to talk to somebody about everything that had happened. She just couldn't handle it alone. She slowly shuffled through the dirt floor of the woods she knew so well. A few hours ago everything had seemed like it was going to be perfect, no it all seemed to be falling apart. She didn't want to acknowledge what had happened, she wanted to crawl into a dark hole and pretend that she had never even met Kyou, but she knew that was stupid. At length, she finally arrived at the outside wall of the Sohma house and began to tap lightly on the window in front of her.

It didn't take long before Yuki arrived to open the window.

"Miss. Honda what are you doing outside? Are you alright? You look like you've been crying." He pulled her into the warmth of his room through the window and helped her steady herself as she stood quivering against the wall.

"I was hoping we could talk..." She whispered timidly, quietly enough that at first she wasn't even sure if he had heard her speak at all.

"Sure Miss. Honda, what it is?" He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him in order to suggest that she could sit down if she wanted. She sat next to him on the soft mattress at the very spot he had patted.

"I...I...It's about Kyou..." Yuki's body went completely rigid. He wasn't exactly crazy about Kyou and Tohru's relationship, talking about it was the last thing he wanted to do. But it looked like Tohru really needed him, and he couldn't bear to let her down. All he could do was try to calm down and listen to whatever it was she had to say.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"Well... you see...today... w...whe...when.. I got home today..." She paused for a moment, obviously uncomfortable with what she was about to share.

"When you got home what? It's ok, you can tell me anything."

"Well... Kyou... he was...with another girl." Instantly Tohru was sobbing into Yuki's shoulder. He put his arm around her gently in an effort to calm her frayed nerves.

"There there Miss. Honda, just because he had a friend over you didn't know doesn't mean he's cheating on you." Tohru looked up his shoulder,

"They weren't exactly playing DaiHinMin, he was literally WITH someone else." She went back to crying on his shoulder and Yuki realized what she had meant.

"Miss. Honda I'm so sorry...the moment I see him I'll..." she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"There's more... that's not even the worst part."

"There's more? What did that damn cat do to you?"

"Well... you see... I had been getting ready to tell him... that... that..." she stopped short, unsure if she'd ever be able to finish that sentence.

"It's ok Miss. Honda, you can tell me anything, let it all out." As he spoke, she looked into his sincere, sympathetic eyes, and knew that she had to tell him.

"Well... I was going to tell him that in a few months I'll be having his baby."

They were both silent. It was as if time itself had stopped, frozen in that vary moment. Yuki knew that something big must've happened to get Tohru so upset, but he hadn't exactly been prepared to hear that.

Meanwhile, just outside Kyou stopped in front of Yuki's doorway. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his brother about his problems, but he knew that Tohru trusted Yuki and if Yuki was on his side he could surely get Tohru back. As he reached to open the door he stopped before opening it, realizing that there were voices on the other side. He leaned against the door to listen in, just in case it was in fact Tohru he was talking to on the other side.

Yuki took the silence as a time to absorb it all. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he done something months ago? If he had gotten to Tohru before Kyou she never would've been in this situation. He wouldn't have cheated on her and he certainly wouldn't have knocked her up. He felt it was his responsibility to break the silence.

"So... you're pregnant..."

"Yeah..."

On the other side of the door Kyou's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have heard correctly. There was just no way. This could not be happening. He decided to listen a little longer to find out what she had actually said. He had to have heard wrong... he just had to have.

"How far along Miss. Honda?" It was obvious that it hadn't been very long. She hadn't really started to show yet, although thinking on it now Yuki realized that she did seem to have a slight bump. Barely noticeable unless you really knew to look.

"About six weeks...I was scared to tell him... He doesn't want me, why should he want the baby either..." It was then that the door slammed open.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Kyou asked, looking at Tohru.

"What do you care?! You've already ripped her heart out, do you really think you deserve any part in this?!"

"I do if it's my kid!"

"Are you serous?! You cheated on her, and now you think she's going to forgive you just because you've decided you want to be a part of her babies life?" He was fuming. How dare Kyou even show his face around Tohru after what he had done.

"People make mistakes Yuki, Tohru understands."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Yuki shouted angrily at Kyou.

"When she came to me crying like that...you should've seen the look on her face. It was as if you had just slapped her in the face. YOU DON'T DESERVE A PART IN THIS BECAUSE YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HER!!" They were both really mad now. This wasn't just another fight. This one was personal.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LOVING HER OR NOT?!"

"I WOULD KNOW BECAUSE I DO!!"

The room went quiet for a second time. Yuki could only stand in shock at what he had just admitted. Kyou could only stand in shock at what he had just heard. And poor Tohru could only sit there and try to take it all in. Yuki puts his hand over his mouth. He had just spoken the one secret that he never thought he would reveal. He hadn't meant to say it... it had just sort of slipped out in the heat of the moment. It was the honest truth, and eventually Tohru would have to have found out... but this wasn't exactly the ideal way to tell her. The last thing she needed right now was added stress.

"Miss. Honda... I'm sorry... that was completely..."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it just now... when you said that you loved me?"

"Of course I did Tohru! I've always loved you! And I want you to know that Kyou doesn't deserve you!"

"Tohru! Don't you see what Yuki's trying to do! He's trying to make me angry so that I'll say something hurtful and you'll think I don't want you. I love you Tohru."

"Don't listen to him! Tohru I love you completely and unconditionally with all of my heart, Kyou just wants to be able to say that he has you. He never really loved you!"

Tohru carefully stood up, and looked back and forth at the two Sohma boys arguing in front of her until her eyes settled on Kyou.

"Kyou... what you did today... it felt like you tore out my heart and soul, and ripped them into a million peaces right in front of me. I would love to say that it's all ok, to just pretend that none of this ever happened and let life go on... but that reality is that it did happen and it's not ok... please don't be mad at me."

She turned and walked the short distance over to Yuki. He put his arms around her in a simple heartfelt embrace. It was the best way he could think of to comfort her. Kyou was speechless. Yeah, he'd screwed up, but why should Tohru chose Yuki over him?"

"Tohru..."

"Shut up Kyou, can't you see that she just wants you to go away!"

It was apparent by Tohru's lack of protest to that statement that she had agreed with it. He stomped angrily out of the room. It didn't matter where, all that mattered was that he was gone. For the first time in hours it seemed like everything might by ok.

Yuki held his warm embrace of Tohru for a few more minutes before letting go. He then picked her up and placed her back on his bed.

"You've had a hard day Miss. Honda, you really should get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Tohru watched him slowly get back up and turn to leave.

"Wait..." She pleaded.

"Please don't go..." He turned back around and looked into her beautiful eyes, he should've realized that she couldn't handle being alone right now. At least not yet.

"Ok, I can stay with you for a few minutes, but you really need to get some sleep soon." As he laid down next to her she immediately snuggled closer, allowing him to give her another warm loving embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, beginning to fade into sleep within Yuki's comforting warmth.

"You're welcome Miss. Honda."

"And Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to call me Miss. Honda, please just call me Tohru."

**Awww, wasn't that sweet. Well this one almost hit the 3 page mark. Nothing to party about, but much better that chapter one's page and a quarter-ness, lol. See you you next chapter. Please Review!**

**Much luv,**

**J-chan**


	3. Morning After

**Hey readers. I've somehow managed to get myself sick. Now whenever I speak I sound like a dying Mickey Mouse. So since I've been told to not speak I'm using this time to write some more. I'm on a roll here, maybe I'll actually stay consistent! Lol. Well, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even have to write these? It's obvious that I don't own the rights to anything if I have the time to write fanfiction about it! Oh, btw I also don't own Cereal, Clorox, Tide, School, PayPerView or anything else that may come into question. Comprende? **

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through Yuki's window as he awoke. It wasn't long before the memory of last night came flooding into his head. It was almost too much to think about. He looked over at Tohru, lying next to him in a peaceful slumber, still in her school uniform newly stained with dirt from the woods.. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, was this really happening? Could she really be lying there next to him? Surely he would wake up any second now and realize that it had all been a dream. He reached over and began to lightly stroke her hair. No, this wasn't a dream, this was reality.

Tohru sleepily opened her eyes and groggily yawned.

"Good morning, Yuki."

"Good morning, Tohru. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"He continued stroking her hair.

"No, don't worry about it. I guess I was just ready to wake up." A small smile slowly spread across her face.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"It was no problem at all, I'll always be here when you need me." They lie there quietly for a moment, just enjoying the pleasant ambiance of the beautiful morning.

"Would you like to get some breakfast Tohru?"

"Yes, please."

Yuki slid out of bed first and helped Tohru do the same. She was still a little unsteady on her feet from all the stress of the previous evening. They walked down the hallway to the kitchen with their hands laced together.

Upon entering the kitchen Yuki directed Tohru to the table and helped her into her seat.

"You stay right here, I'll get you something."

It wasn't exactly a secret that Yuki never cooked. Tohru had prepared all the Sohma meals for years. But he felt as if it was the least he could do to get her something. Thankfully there was a box of cereal in the cabinet.

"Here you go Tohru."

He poured her a bowl of cereal with just the right amount of milk and brought her a small class of orange juice before grabbing a glass of water for himself and sitting down next to her. Just as Tohru took her first bite Shigure walked into the room.

"Good morning you two, what's for breakfast today?"

"Whatever you can make yourself." It was Yuki who answered.

"Well that was rude Yuki, I was asking Tohru; she can speak for herself you know." It was at this time that Shigure looked over at Tohru. Simply looking at her, it was obvious that everything wasn't one hundred percent there.

"Tohru-chan, are you alright? You look like you've been run over by a truck. Does this have anything to do with Kyou's running off this morning?"

At the mention of Kyou's name the mood of the room completely shifted. Tohru stared into her cereal as if it had just become a fantastic piece of artwork that became even more fantastic when stirred. Yuki got up from the table and walked to where Shigure was standing over by the refrigerator.

"You, me, living room, now." He whispered through gritted teeth, and practically dragged Shigure by his shirt.

"Yuki, what's going on?"

"Don't mention Kyou around Tohru!"

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"How could you not have heard everything that went on last night?"

"I was out late, I had some things to do. What did I miss?"

Yuki told Shigure about everything that happened. As he listened he realized why the name Kyou had such a dramatic effect on everybodys' mood. It was no small wonder that Tohru hadn't once again burst out crying.

"Sounds like she had a hard day."

"That's the understatement of the century."

"What's she going to do?"

"Get through the next nine months one day at a time I guess. We'll be here to help her."

"I never would've thought this could happen under my own roof, this is almost like television."

"Don't compare her problems to those of fictional people. This isn't one of those problems you can solve in 30 minutes or less."

"Sorry, sorry... well we should probably go back to the kitchen, I bet she's wondering where we are right about now."

"Yeah, come on."

When they arrived back into the kitchen Tohru had finished her breakfast, rinsed off her dishes and sat back down at the table. Her concentration on staring at the wall was broken by their entrance and she rose from her chair. She knew they had been talking about her in the other room. Not that she had heard any of their conversation, but the expression on Shigure's face had changed from a good morning type of smile to a smile of sympathy. She would've preferred empathy, but there was no way he could ever understand how she was feeling.

"I should be heading off to school." She said quietly as she started to walk towards the hallway to find where she had discarded her schoolbag. She hadn't done any of her homework and her uniform was appallingly dirty, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Ummm... Tohru, maybe it would be better if you stayed home today," Suggested Shigure

"Whaaa? Oh, no, I couldn't do that, what if I started to fall behind? Besides I'm completely fi--" Before she could even finish her sentence she was tumbling headfirst into the wall. Apparently her feet had found her bag before her eyes had been able to.

"Well... maybe one day couldn't hurt."

"Glad to hear it, you stay home and relax." Shigure shifted his attention towards Yuki before adding

"You should probably stay with her. We wouldn't want her to be alone all day." And before either of them had the chance to protest, he was out the door and off to some unknown destination.

Tohru got up off of the floor and started walking towards her room.

"Where are you going Tohru?"

"To change. If I'm not going to school I might as well wash my uniform." She answered with a strained attempt at her usual bright smile that somehow got stuck about halfway. It was obvious that she was trying to look happy, but she probably didn't realize how miserably she was failing at it.

As she continued walking away Yuki couldn't help but think this wasn't really about needing to wash her uniform. He took a deep breath. For the first time in awhile he had no idea what he should do. He looked up to find that he had absentmindedly strolled in front of Tohru's door. Not one to ignore his subconscious, he knocked lightly at the wooden frame.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"How about you we sit down and watch a movie?"

"Well... sure Yuki, that sounds fun." She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, wearing an oversized blue and white t-shirt and matching shorts and carrying her uniform, before continuing.

"I'll just start the laundry first, wouldn't want to forget about it."

"I'll take care of it, Tohru, you go sit down on the couch."

"You don't have to do that, I can do my chores."

"Really, it's no trouble. You can go ahead and just relax."

"Thank you...are you sure it's ok? Because I can go ahead and do it..."

"Don't worry about it. You've done most of the housework around here for years, it's really not a big deal to get some help every once and awhile."

Tohru couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you." She handed Yuki her uniform and went to go sit on the couch and wait for Yuki.

As Yuki stared at the laundry machine it didn't take long before he realized that he had absolutely no idea how it worked. There were buttons and knobs, all with different settings written on them. And what exactly do you do with fabric softener? He stared at the machine. It stared back. He stared again. So did it. He blinked. It did not. It may have beat him in a staring contest, but no way was this contraption going to mess up his day.

It was fairly obvious that the clothes went inside of it. He lifted the top and placed them in. Step one accomplished. That wasn't so hard. Next comes the soap...or was it the water? Which should go first. He picked up a random bottle and looked at it. _Clorox: Colorsafe Bleach. _Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron? Even he knew what bleach could do to colors. He put that one down and picked up another one. This one simply said _Tide _in big blue letters. Not exactly the most descriptive. He looked at the back of the label, hoping that somebody at the company may have thought to put directions in case a situation like this ever came up. He couldn't possibly be the only person in the world who didn't know how to do laundry...could he? After skimming the back he finally found, to his relief, that yes there were directions and that soap does in fact go in before water. He filled the cap to the little line and poured it in with the clothes. Now came the real challenge. Turning it on.

Everyone has their own ways of dealing with unfamiliar technology. Some people would press all the buttons at once and go with whatever the machine decided to do. Others would throw something at it and hope that water started pouring in. Others still would attack it with the jackhammer in the garage, but at the moment none of these seemed to be the answer. He took a moment to look at the settings. It looked like it was most likely set by how sturdy the material was and what temperature the water should be. 'Permanent press' would probably be to high...and it definitely would need more of a wash than any setting called "delicate" could offer. The best option was to go for the 'medium' setting with warm water (If you don't know hot or cold, why not neither). He shut the top and left for the living room. He had no doubt, that had to have been the best first attempt at laundry in history.

Admittedly, Tohru had started to wonder why it was taking so long to start a simple load of laundry,but she wasn't about to admit it. Eventually Yuki did appear in the living room. He sat down next to Tohru on the soft couch.

"What would you like to watch?"

"I don't know... I'm not even really sure what comes on during the school day."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little bit. The television is pretty much the same no matter when you turn it on. It's 800 channels of nothing good to watch because all the good movies are on PayPerView.

"How about we just flip through the channels until we find something?"

"Alright, sounds good to me."

After almost half an hour of searching through the channels, Tohru and Yuki now knew how boring daytime television could actually be. The highlights of the list had been the beginning of a '_How to Make Everything You'll Ever Need Out of Pinecones', 'The Life of Salmon:A Documentary', _and some random Soap Opera that seemed to be in French.

Tohru gave up on the remote and just left it on the Soap Opera. Neither of them could understand it, but it made great background noise. She balanced the remote on the back of the couch.

"Yuki"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it's ok that I missed school today?"

"Sure it's ok. Everyone's entitled to a sick day every once in awhile."

"I know... but I'm not really sick..."

"People are also entitled to the occasional mental health day."

"A what?"

"It's when you really just need a day off."

Tohru laughed a little. It felt nice to laugh.

"Sorry you have to stay home with me..."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, if I'd gone to school and left you here I would've been worried about you all day. I wouldn't have gotten anything done."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" She sounded genuinely worried.

"Of course not! Why would I think you're a bad person?"

Tohru couldn't answer. She just sort of looked down at her stomach and then back up at Yuki. Understanding what she was trying to say he gave her a serious look.

"Just because you're having a baby doesn't make you a bad person."

"But...I'm not married, at this point I don't even know where the father is."

It didn't really surprise Yuki that she wouldn't say Kyou's name. No, it wasn't that she wouldn't, she just couldn't.

"Everybody makes mistakes."

"Most people have a choice."

This really got Yuki's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Immediately Tohru looked as if she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Well...You see...it's sort of like..." She stopped for a second and took a breath.

"Ok. Let me start by saying that I really did love Kyou. Every moment we were together was like being in paradise. I just wasn't ready to...well...you know."

Yuki nodded so she'd know it was ok to go on.

"Even back that first night after the curse was lifted, he'd wanted to... when we were out in the woods. The stars were so beautiful... Anyways, I'd told him that I wasn't ready. And everything was fine until just less than two months ago."

She got quiet again for a moment or so before taking a breath and continuing.

"Well...we were in his room, just talking, when suddenly he kisses me... harder than usual. I was more than a little surprised at first but he wasn't hurting me... then... well... he pushed me..."

She started to cry. Tears streamed down her face in like waterfalls that had until recently been blocked off.

"I asked him to stop...but he didn't listen..." She looked at Yuki, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Y_ou have to believe me i told him no_."

She gave way to all the emotion she'd held in for so long. Yuki embraced her tightly and let her cry out all her problems. Suddenly everything made sense. That's why she'd seemed so off lately. That was why had been wanting to be by herself more. And most importantly, that was why she hadn't wanted to tell Kyou that she was pregnant.

"It's ok Tohru, he's not going to hurt you again. You could even have him arrested if you wanted to."

"No... I couldn't do that." She squeaked through her tears.

It was times like this when Yuki thought that it just might be possible for a person to be too forgiving.

"Tohru, what he did was wrong. It's not fair that you should have to suffer for it while he runs off free somewhere."

"No, I don't want people to know. Besides, we don't even know where he is right now. He ran off, remember?"

She had a point. They didn't know where he'd gone. All they knew was that he'd left. And chances were pretty good that he wouldn't be coming around any time soon.

"Please promise you won't tell anybody."

Not telling anybody went against everything Yuki knew was right. But telling somebody would shatter Tohru's trust... That would make him no better than Kyou.

"I promise".

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming :). Guess what, I finished three chapters in a week. I'm not sure if that's ever happened before, lol. Well... It was written in a week, lol. It took longer to edit cause my beta and I were both busy preparing for an anime convention. :) Well, pwease review! I wanna know what y'all are thinking! See ya next chapter!**

**Much luv,**

**J-chan**

**Also-- thanks to saicatmesecat for agreeing to edit. Cause my computers editing program sucks and I never really learned how to spell. **

**And yes Taisa, you still have to review.**


	4. That damn pumpkin muffin

**Hello everybody!!!!Now that the anime convention is way over, I really have no excuse for being so slow... Sorry about the wait. But just please realize that I am putting myself in harms way just so you can read this. (I didn't send it to my beta... she's going to kill me, but I'll fix the grammatical/spelling errors the second I do finally send her a copy to edit, lol)**

**Disclaimer: Ok... I haven't had the kindest disclaimers in the last few chapters.. so I'll just make this one simple. Sorry, I don't own Fruits Basket. Although as far as I know, I do own SnackMart. Hmmm... I'll have to Google it and see.**

**Ohhh, btw, this was inspired by an actual event, lol. If anyone really cares to know about it check out my profile. **

* * *

Tohru yawned **a**s what had to be the millionth episode of the random French soap opera finally drew to a close. She carefully moved her head off of Yuki's shoulder, she wasn't sure how long he had been asleep and didn't want to wake him. She slowly lifted herself off of the couch and began sauntering towards the kitchen. For some reason it seemed as if a pumpkin muffin would be the most delicious snack in the world at that very moment.

First she looked on the counter at what had very recently (yesterday morning) been a full tray of assorted muffins. Unfortunately for her, it was now a very empty tray of crumbs. No problem, there were plenty of other options. She began to look through various cabinets and pull out the usual muffin ingredients; sugar, flour, eggs and the like. Tohru had made muffins plenty of times, they weren't exactly complicated cuisine. Then again, when making a certain flavor of muffin one must usually have some form of flavoring ingredient. She searched high and low, in every cabinet, nook and cranny. Gingerbread, apple-cinnamon, blueberry... the list of ingredients and flavorings in the kitchen were endless, except for one. There was no pumpkin flavoring to be found.

This was disappointing, not to mention that it's unavailability made the illusive pumpkin flavored muffin sound more delectable by the second. She had to eat one, and she had to eat it right then.

It was around this time that Yuki awoke, slightly surprised to find that he was alone. Within seconds he heard the sound of shuffling around in the kitchen. Following the increasingly loud noise, he found Tohru in the midst of a frantic search through all the cabinetry.

"What are you looking for Tohru?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why she was practically tearing apart the kitchen she had somehow managed to keep organized for years.

"Pumpkin." She replied, without even looking away from cupboard.

"Pumpkin?" Yuki repeated, questioningly.

"Yes...I really want to make pumpkin muffins, but I think we're out of flavoring." It was at this point she stopped searching and sat on the floor, looking defeated.

"Well...um I suppose we could go to the convenience store and get some."

"No, I don't want to make you go anywhere that wouldn't be very nice."

"On the contrary, nothing would make me happier than seeing you with a nice warm pumpkin muffin."

Tohru smiled.

"Thank you Yuki."

"No problem Tohru, now come one, let's go get you some flavoring."

After tossing the eggs back in the refrigerator and hastily pulling on some shoes, it was a only a short walk to the nearby SnackMart. As they walked through the automatic doors into the florescent light of the small corner store Tohru knew exactly which aisle to go to; the small foods section in aisle 5. This was always where she got flavorings for last minute desserts, for a small store they sure kept an abnormally large collection of artificial yumfulness. She stopped in front of a cardboard display of a poorly decorated cake and began her search.

"Yuki, I think they're out." She whimpered with disappointment.

"You keep looking, I'll go ask if maybe they have some in the back." Yuki left Tohru to continue her quest and headed over to the registers, where a board looking teenager sat reading a magazine.

"Excuse me miss, do you have any pumpkin flavoring?" Yuki inquired politely.

The sales girl put down her magazine and popped her gum loudly before replying.

"I don't know, why should I care, as soon as I get my next paycheck I'm leaving this stupid job."

Apparently customer service wasn't her strong point.

"Look, this is really important ok."

"What could possibly be so important about pumpkin?"

This was one of those questions that would be really simple if only life wasn't so complicated. What exactly could he say? The girl I'm in love with, who my brother knocked up but then cheated on so now I think she loves me but I'm not sure, is really craving pumpkin muffins to the point where she was tearing apart our kitchen looking for the stuff she needs to make them and is probably treating your ugly cardboard display in a similar way, so unless you want this entire store to look like a hurricane came through it I suggest you help us out? No, somehow this didn't seem like the time or the place for that sort of attitude.

"Actually, don't worry about it. Thanks"

"Whatever." The sales girl picked her magazine back up, not bothering to care about the fact that she was losing a customer.

Upon returning to the snack aisle, Yuki was not the lease bit surprised to find Tohru still searching through the same display rack, hoping in vain that perhaps she had simply missed it the last seventy-three times.

"Tohru-chan, they're out of pumpkin flavor. How about we try somewhere else?"

"Are you sure Yuki? I mean, I feel bad causing all this trouble..."

"I've told you Tohru, it's no trouble at all."

"Do you think we'll be able to find it anywhere? It's pretty rare outside of October and November."

"If there's any in this city we will find it."

Tohru smiled. Yuki was being so nice to her, and she didn't even know how to thank him.

"Thank you."

They left SnackMart and headed across the street to a conveniently located bus stop. There were tons of corner shops and grocery stores in the city; somebody had to sell pumpkin flavoring all year long.

Heading home empty handed after searching through three SnackMart's, four baking specialty stores and at least seven grocery stores had not been easy. Neither Tohru nor Yuki wanted to admit defeat, but the sun had gone down and it was beginning to get late. Yuki flopped down onto the couch.

"I'm sorry we didn't find it Tohru."

"It's ok... we did our best. It was really nice of you to take me all those places to look for it."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little. The idea of going to so many stores for one thing was more than a little ridiculous.

"And who knows, maybe the grocery store will restock tomorrow."

It was at this moment the door was opened and a wildly excited Shigure skipped through the door.

"Hey you guys! You'll never guess what happened today, I was walking down the street and there was this bakery going out of business so they were selling everything at half price... well the point is I brought home enough muffins to take care of breakfast for weeks!"

Tohru turned,saw the large stack of white cardboard boxes synonymous with delicious muffin-ness, and immediately began to rummage through them until she spotted it. In the very last box were twelve fresh, warm, and best of all giant pumpkin muffins. She grabbed the box in one arm and hastily hugged Shigure with the other.

"Thank you Shigure-sama!!" She took the box into the next room and began digging into the first one.

Yuki was in a mild state of shock, so it took him a moment before he could fully register what had happened.

"How did you find pumpkin muffins?"

"Like I said, the bakery was going out of business, it was really just by chance."

"..."

"Why do you ask?"

Yuki didn't feel like sharing his story of defeat, instead he chose to answer by picking up the closest muffin (blueberry crunch), and throwing it. The ensuing muffin fight was not only a vast display of maturity (...yeah, right), but it was also a great way to make the day end as well for the two of them as it had for Tohru.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was way shorter and less gratifying than you were hoping after such a long break, but that's what happens when I get sick and have to stand outside in the cold. Hope you liked the randomness, I'll give you something with an actual point next chapter. TTYL. **


	5. little white lies

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! I know it's been forever but I had exams at the beginning of April and I've got Final Exams coming up... not to mention various auditions, performances and meetings. **

**Actually it's sort of funny... you see, with all the busy lifefulness going on lately I had completely forgotten about this story until last week when I found out my sister was pregnant. This is the second (sorta third...) time that somebody has gotten pregnant when I'm writing this kind of story. Maybe I should stop before the trend continues, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these? I obviously don't own Fruits Basket. (Seriously, I'm like a zillion volumes behind in reading it, I could totally not be writing it)**

* * *

As 7:00 Monday morning rolled around Tohru knew that she shouldn't miss another day of school. So the moment her alarm clock first rang she awoke right away without pressing the snooze button even once. She was a little tired, but who wouldn't be on a Monday? She yawned, stepped out of bed and walked to the closet to get her uniform.

The tone for the day was set as she pulled on her blue skirt and tried to button it. When at first it didn't attach she figured her hand must've slipped, there's no way something that fit on Thursday could be too small on Monday, that just didn't happen. She tried again and realized that it really didn't want to attach.

"_Oh no... what am I going to do? I have to have a uniform, I'll get in trouble if I wear regular clothes to school. Why did I get the skirt tailored, I knew I should've left it a little loose!" _She thought to herself in a panic.

She hurriedly grabbed her top and tossed it on, suddenly very thankful that she hadn't had that portion tailored as well. She had to make the skirt fit, there had to be a way.

"Yuki!!" She shouted as she sprinted down the short hallway towards his room.

"What is it?" He answered, opening his door just as Tohru arrived in front of it.

"It doesn't fit!" She squealed, obviously panicked.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"My uniform doesn't fit! I can't get the skirt to button, I won't be able to go to school! What am I gonna do?!"

"It's ok, calm down. I'm sure we can get it to fit."

"I tried already"

"I've got an idea, hold your breath."

"Huh?"

"When you hold your breath your diaphragm contracts, if it's going to fit that would be the best way. "

Tohru held her breath and Yuki fastened the button. She let out her breath.

"See, I told you we could do it."

"Thanks Yuki... but what if this doesn't work tomorrow?"

"We can always get you a new one Tohru, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, ok... thank you." She smiled.

"It's no problem Tohru, you don't have to worry." He smiled back at her.

"So... you almost ready to get going?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going if we don't want to be late."

They both walked down the hallway to the front door, picking up their bags and a muffin en route.

It was oddly silent as they headed off towards school. Neither of them really knew what to say, so the situation became increasingly awkward.

"So..." Yuki started, without any real conversation in mind.

"Yeah..." Tohru responded with equal uneasiness.

"The weather sure is nice today, isn't it?"

Unfortunately it wasn't until after saying this that Yuki realized the dark rainclouds looming above.

"Well... maybe not." He corrected himself.

Tohru laughed. They stopped when they came to a road and waited for the cars to pass so they could cross the street. The light at the crosswalk changed, and even as they crossed they remained silent. Halfway to school the only conversation had been a pathetic exchange about the not-so-nice weather. As they slowly inched closer and closer towards the school it was Tohru who would finally break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know this must be really weird for you... I mean... it's obvious why things are sort of...awkward."

"No, it's not your fault..."

"But it is my fault Yuki... it is."

"It's not your fault Tohru and you know it. Sure things are a little weird right now, but it'll all be ok."

There was a slight pause before Tohru could reply.

"What if someone finds out?"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?"

"The only people in the school that know are you and me. You know I won't tell anybody, and you aren't showing enough for anyone to guess."

"Are you sure? I mean... I'm already having a hard time fitting into my uniform..."

"All the girls have tight uniforms, nobody is going to notice."

They were just approaching the school grounds.

"Thanks Yuki. I feel a lot better knowing you're here for me."

Before Yuki could reply they heard the bell signaling the start of class.

"Ok, so I'll see you later?"

They both headed off towards their separate classes.

"Miss. Honda you're late." Pointed out the teacher as she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry sensei, it won't happen again." She apologized as she walked to her seat.

The barely begun lesson continued as a note was passed discreetly onto Tohru's desk.

_Where were you on Friday?_

_We were worried about you._

_Is everything ok?_

-_Hana-chan & Uo-chan_

Of course, total honesty is in Tohru's nature but as they say, there is an exception to every rule.

_I'm fine, I caught a cold so_

_I had to stay home._

_Sorry to worry you._

_-Tohru_

She wasn't exactly lying... only cutting out the inconvenient portions of the story (basically everything).

Next thing anybody knew the morning had flown by and it was lunchtime. Tohru couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive as she shuffled up to her usual lunch table.

"Hey guys." Tohru greeted her friends as she sat down with her onigiri and juice.

"Hey Tohru, glad you're feeling better" Replied Uo-chan.

"Hi Tohru, are you sure you're alright? Your waves seem a little off today..."

"Oh, I'm fine, Probably just still recovering a bit."

Hanajima-san and Uotani-san had always been good at knowing when Tohru had a problem. This was the first time that it was more of a hindrance than a skill.

Silence fell over the table as they started to eat. It was almost awkward just sitting there with nothing to say.

"I'll be right back, I think I want a water instead of juice." Said Tohru, getting up from her seat.

In truth, she really wanted that juice, but she just couldn't take the silence. Sure, it was always quieter when they were eating (it's rude to talk with your mouth full, you know) but when you're keeping secrets every moment of silent seems to be shouting accusations in your face.

Wandering in thought Tohru didn't see the bag in the middle of the walkway and tripped right over it landing flat on her face.

"Ouch..."

She started to stand up but she found herself to be so dizzy that she ended up sitting back down in the middle of the pathway. It was at this unfortunate moment that she heard a voice.

"Tohru? Are you alright?"

It was Yuki. He walked over to Tohru and sat down next to her.

"Huh? Oh...well I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over someones bag... what're you doing here? Don't you have class right now?"

"We were supposed to have a substitute but they never showed up so I've got a free period today. Since it was your lunch time I wanted to see how you were doing."

He helped her to her feet, allowing her to lean on him for support while she regained her balance.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I'm such a klutz."

"Don't worry about it. You should try to be more careful though... a hard fall could cause problems."

He walked her back to where her friends were sitting.

"Good afternoon Uo-chan, Hana-chan."

"Hey Yuki."

"How did you get out of class?You don't strike me as the type to ditch" Commented Uo-chan, in an almost thinking-out-loud kind of way.

"Sub didn't show."He replied nonchalantly though unconvincingly.

"Tohru-chan, did you get your water?" Asked Hana-chan.

"That's right... I was on my way to get water when I tripped." She got up to leave again but she found herself dizzy again and had to sit back down almost immediately.

"I'll get you one Tohru-chan." Said Yuki, heading back in the direction he'd come from.

"Tohru are you sure you're ok?" Asked Uo-chan.

"I'm fine, really. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You couldn't even stand up just now. That's not exactly a good sign." Responded Hana-chan.

"Really guys, I'm ok."

Yuki returned with a cold bottle of water.

"Here you go Tohru." He handed her the water and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thanks Yuki." Tohru replied, blushing a little at the unexpected contact.

"I've got to head back now, but if you want to go home feel free to come get me."

"ok."

"Bye Tohru."

"Bye Yuki."

After he left there was a pause before Hana-chan broke the silence.

"Tohru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did something happen last weekend?"

"No..." Answered Tohru, mentally justifying her white lie with the fact that technically it happened on Thursday.

"Are you sure?" Asked Uo-chan.

"Really, I'm sure..."

"We're just worried about you."

"I know... I'm sorry to worry you guys, really I am. It's just that..."

Before Tohru could finish her sentence she was overcome by a strong wave of nausea. She ran over to a nearby trashcan and vomited.

"Tohru!"

"I knew she was still feeling sick... come on Hana-chan let's get her to the nurse."

They walked her to the nurse, despite her constant outcries of 'no really, I'm fine... I don't need to go to the nurse.' Inside the office the nurse told Tohru to go lie down for awhile and quickly shooed both of her friends away.

"Do you think she's ok Hana-chan?"

"I don't know Uo-chan, but I do know one thing and thats that there's something she's not telling us."

"We should ask Yuki, he obviously knows."

"Yeah, I know for a fact that his class didn't have a sub today and if he was ditching class to check on her something must really be wrong."

"Do you think he'll tell us?"

"Probably not... if Tohru wouldn't say anything I doubt he will."

"It's the only plan we've got right now so I guess it's worth a shot."

There was still about fifteen minutes left of their lunch hour. Plenty of time for a bit of impromptu questioning. The biggest issue would be finding Yuki; did he go back to class or would he go somewhere else? The only option seemed to be splitting up.

With only five minutes left before the start of class Uo-chan was really starting to doubt that she was going to find Yuki. Luckily for her, it's always easier to find something that you aren't really looking for. She saw him reading at a table in the library and walked up right behind him.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Oh, hello Uo-chan. Can I help you?"

The librarian 'SHHHHHHHHHHHH'ed them loudly so they lowered their voices before continuing.

"Actually yes. I'm really worried about Tohru-chan."

"Oh...um...really?" He answered, stiffening up nervously.

"Yeah, you see I think something must've happened over the weekend that she's not telling us about."

"It was no big deal, she had the flu."

"This morning she told me it was just a cold."

Crap. Yuki was caught and he knew it. He sighed heavily before responding.

"Uo-chan I can't tell you what happened..."

"So there was something?"

"Yes, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody so she's the only one who can tell you."

"Do you think she's going to?"

"I know she's going to... I just don't think she's quite ready."

"Should I be worried?"

"Can I really convince you that you shouldn't?

"Point taken."

"I know she'll talk to you when she's ready, but she's got a lot going on right now... so it may not be right away."

The bell rang signaling the start of class.  
"Shoot... I'm going to be late. Thanks for talking to me Yuki-kun. Oh, Tohru's in the nurse's office you might want to go check on her."

And with that they both headed off in their separate directions.

* * *

**Ok, I'm warning you now. I will be out of the country on student exchange for the summer so I'll be going on temporary hiatus. You can expect at least one more chapter before I go. More details can be found on my userpage. See you next time!**

**- J-chan.**


	6. Breakdowns and Babybumps

**Ok... This may or may not be the last update before I leave. If it is, I want you all to know that I will miss you very much and that I promise to return with lots of fresh new ideas. If it isn't... well then just pretend this authors note is with the actual last update, lol.**

**BTW; in case you don't remember from last time _anything in italics is a thought._**

**Disclaimer: Once again, still not mine.**

* * *

Yuki sprinted out of the library and rushed towards the nurses office at top speed. He knew he was being silly but he had to make sure that Tohru was ok. Upon reaching the door to the nurses office he stopped.

_'If I run in there like a crazy person I'll just get sent back to class. I better calm down.' H_e thought to himself as he took several deep breaths.

_'Ok. Now I'm ready.'_

Yuki opened the door and calmly walked up to the desk where the nurses assistant sat playing 'tetras' on her gameboy. '_That's professional... no wonder she's just an assistant.'_

"Excuse me, is a Miss. Tohru Honda here?" He inquired politely.

"Down the hall second room to your right and if she's sleeping don't wake her up."

_'Wow... all that and she never even looked up. It's comforting to know that any wacko can just walk right into our school.'_

He followed the directions he received from the nurses assistant (whose name shall remain 'nurses assistant' due to the fact that they were not wearing her supposedly required ID) and quietly opened the door. Luckily she wasn't sleeping.

"Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Are you alright Tohru? Uo-chan said you were up here in the nurses office."

"I'm fine. Hana-chan and Uo-chan brought me up here because I threw up. But that's just a part of it, right?"

Yuki sat down next to Tohru on the cheap excuse for a cot the school thought to be adequate for sick students.

"Listen Tohru, I know this is going to be hard no matter what, but don't you think it might be easier if you told your friends?"

"I want to tell them... but then they'll tell me that I shouldn't be at school and then I won't be able to graduate like my mother wanted me too."

"Tohru-chan, your friends would never tell you that."

"I'm just really scared." She moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be ok."

Tohru looked up into Yuki's eyes and saw that he was just as scared as she was. He looked back into her eyes and knew that she could tell.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

Somehow they were closer than ever before. Neither of them were quite sure which of them initiated the kiss, all that mattered was that it was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Unfortunately, the nurse's assistant chose that very moment to become a competent human being. They quickly pulled apart as the door opened.

"Well, since Miss. Honda appears to be feeling better I think it would be for the best if you two went back to class."

Both Tohru and Yuki stifled laughter as they got up and walked out of the nurses office.

"You should probably stay home for the rest of the afternoon. You've had a rough day and the last thing you need is extra stress."

"I'll only go home if you come with me."

"Of course." Yuki smiled.

They began the short walk home from school not bothering to even go back to their classrooms and pick up their stuff. No words were necessary as they walked hand in hand all the way back to the cozy Sohma house in the woods.

They walked in through the unlocked door. Tohru walked straight to the living room and sat down on the couch while Yuki went into the kitchen. He emerged with a small plate of onigiri and a glass of milk.

"You never got the chance to eat your lunch, right?" He handed Tohru plate and set the glass on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks Yuki, this was really nice of you."

"No need to thank me. You know I would do anything for you."

Tohru set her onigiri back down on the plate and swallowed the bite she had taken before asking contemplatively,

"anything?"

"Well yeah... I mean--" Yuki was cut off mid-sentence as Tohru kissed him passionately.

"Make love to me."

"What?"

"You said you'd do anything for me, this is what I want."She kissed him again and he pushed her back slightly.

"Tohru wait a minute, are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want it too?"

Yuki sighed .

"Tohru, I love you but I don't think we should rush into anything you're not ready for."

"What do you mean 'not ready for', Kyou thought I was ready and then when it didn't go as planned he ran off. You wouldn't do that to me... I know you're different than he is..." Tohru's eyes started to tear up.

"Tohru, I know that you're upset but us having sex wouldn't make it my baby. All it would do is make things more complicated than they already are." He put his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I wish it was your baby."

"Tohru, it doesn't matter whose baby it is, I'll still love it just the same."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

...

Yuki lightly stroked Tohru's hair as she slowly began to fall asleep. Watching her sleeping in his arms he couldn't help but think "_why in the world did I just turn her down?"_

Carefully, so as to allow Tohru to continue her nap, Yuki got up off of the couch and walked to his room. He shut the door, sat down and banged his head against it.

"_Stupid Stupid Stupid!! Why am I such an idiot! I could have just had sex with Tohru and I turned her down?!" _

His head was throbbing painfully from the repeated slamming, so he laid down in the center of the floor and just stared at the ceiling.

"_I know turning her down was the right thing to do... but would it have really been so wrong to have taken her right there on the couch? Ok... maybe not right there on the couch lots of people spend way to much time there... but still."_

Laying on the floor staring at the ceiling Yuki's mind wandered tortuously through the realms of right and wrong when he suddenly had a terrifying though.

"_Does the fact that I wanted to mean that I'm just like Kyou?"_

_..._

Tohru woke up alone on the couch. Seeing the half eaten onigiri she remembered what had taken place before she had fallen asleep. Realizing that she had probably caused Yuki quite a bit of distress, she pulled herself up off of the couch and began the short trek towards his room.

Yuki was completely lost in thought when he heard the light knocking sound on his door.

"Yuki? Is it ok if I come in?"

He got up off of the floor and opened the door for her. She was looking sadly down at the floor.

"Thank you."  
"Huh?"

"Thank you for stopping me."

Yuki wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond.

"Also, I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I"m not sure what came over me but you know that's not who I am."

"It's ok Tohru. You have a lot to deal with right now, it's understandable that you might--"

"STOP BEING UNDERSTANDING CAN'T YOU JUST GET MAD AT ME LIKE I DESERVE!?"

Yuki was taken aback. So much for this conversation being easy.

"Tohru, I'm not going to get mad at you for something I can't blame you for."

"But you should be blaming m--" She stopped suddenly in the midst of sentence and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

As Tohru threw up Yuki came up behind her and held back her hair.

"Thank you, Yuki." She gasped in between heaves.

"I love you, Tohru." Finally he realized that he'd had it all wrong.

"_No, I'm not like Kyou, not in the least."_

* * *

**At just under 1500 words I realize that this is pretty short. But technically it was supposed to be part of chapter 5... I'll do my best to post one more chapter before I go. But if not, know that you can look forward to finding out the answer to the real question... What pairing will this turn out as in the end?**

**Luv ya'll. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**- J-chan**


	7. Returning to You

**Please don't hurt me ya'll, I know I promised to try and update when I was in Japan but there were... complications. The point is that now I'm back home (getting ready to rejoin the US school system, ugh, I liked my school in Japan better). I have a bit written out in a journal I can't find but I will look for it and have a loooooong update for you within the next few days. Also (since there were some concerns) yes we will be hearing from Kyou again (Oh yeah, and I know the US manga spells it Kyo but his name actually has a u at the end in the original version so I use that spelling). Luv you all! So sorry about the long wait... its been what, two months? **

**CUNC (50 points for whoever can guess what that means)**

**J-chan**


	8. Late Nights and Such

**OK, as promised here's the next chapter (within a week of said promise thank you very much). Instead of boring you with a long note here I'll just get on with the story and save my talking for the end.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... you know its not mine (including but not limited to Fruits Basket/all relating characters, cookie dough, 7-11, Microsoft Word ect...)**

* * *

The night grew later and later as Tohru lay in her bed unable to sleep. All the thoughts swirling around in her head made it impossible for her to even consider drifting off.

_'What am I going to do... I can't keep lying to everybody.'_

She stared at the ceiling pondering her dilemma. As the clock on her bedside table ticked to 2:15am it was obvious that sleep would provide no relief. Stepping out of bed and into her soft cotton slippers Tohru left her room, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Upon entering she was surprised to find the light already on and Shigure sitting at the table with a large bowl and a spoon halfway in his mouth.

"Oh, Tohru. Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes. I thought maybe a snack would help."

"Well if you want feel free to grab a spoon and help me finish this."

Tohru looked more closely at the contents of the bowl.

"Is that cookie dough?"

"Yeah, chocolate chip. Sure most people would rather cook it but it tastes so delicious this way that cooking it seems almost a waste."

Tohru couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed a spoon from the nearby utensil drawer and sat down.

"Rough day?" Shigure inquired casually.

"That would be an understatement."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well...it's just... Hana-chan and Uo-chan are really worried about me, they can tell something is going on. I don't want them to be worried about me but I'm not ready to tell them just yet."

"I see"

"I'm afraid that if I tell them they will think I'm a bad person."

"Tohru, they're your friends. They would never think badly of you."

Tohru thought a moment as she chewed a particularly large chunk of cookie dough.

"Gure-san should I drop out of high school?"

"Do you want to?"

"No. I want to finish for my mother, and I'm so close now."

"Sounds like you've made your decision."

"But I don't know if I can do it. What will happen when I really start to show? They'll probably kick me out."

"I doubt it, that would be rather cruel don't you think? You're doing a brave thing having that baby."

"The administration won't see it that way. They'll think I'm some promiscuous slut who doesn't deserve a high school diploma."

"Tohru thats absolutely terrible."

"It's true."

"No it's not. I think that if you have your heart set on completing school you should do it no matter what anybody says. However, if you really think the school will pressure you to drop out it might be better to delay your graduation and take the rest of the year off."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. Few students take advantage of the option but it is possible."

"Hmmm... I hadn't thought of that."

"Don't decide right now, take a week or two and think if over. If you decide you want to take the rest of the year off I'll go to the school and fill out the paperwork but I want you to be completely sure first."

Tohru put down her spoon.

"Thank you Shigure, I feel a lot better now."

"Glad I could help."

By now the bowl was empty so they both stood up, pushed in their chairs and took their spoons to the sink.

"You should get some sleep Tohru-chan don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do. Goodnight Gure-sama, and thanks again."

Walking back to her room Tohru stopped in front of Yuki's door. Part of her wanted desperately to go in but she knew she really shouldn't. After a brief moment of indecision she turned back towards her original destination and returned to her room without further delay.

The room seemed colder than when she had left. Her attention shifted to the window which was partially open to the cool night air.

_'I could've sworn I left this closed'_ she thought to herself, migrating over to correct the problem. It was then that she noticed something else; a small white envelope labeled '_Tohru' _sitting on her pillowcase. That had diffidently not been there before. After lowering the winder (effectively sealing off the draft) she sat down on her bed and picked up the unfamiliar envelope. It wasn't sealed so it was easy for Tohru to pullback the flap and reveal a not. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Tohru- _

_I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have run off_

_like that. I want to come back and be with_

_you, but only if you want me to. If you are_

_willing to talk to me please meet me at our _

_spot at 11:30am. Please give me a chance_

_to make this right._

_-Kyou_

For a moment she forgot how to breathe. Kyou must be truly sorry if he's willing to actually apologize. Then her mind shifted to Yuki and all the things she's told him, the true and the convenient covers. Suddenly she felt nauseous. Tohru had never been a lier but she chose a hell of a time to start.

_'I have to talk to Kyou.'_ she resolved silently to herself _'everything will work out in the end.' _She placed the letter back in the envelope and hid it inside of a book at the back of her dresser drawer. Having chosen to accept this meeting Tohru crawled into bed and slept more deeply than she had in days.

* * *

"Tohru-chan it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" Tohru opened her eyes to see Yuki standing next to her bed dressed in his school uniform.

"You slept through your alarm clock, it's time to wake up."

Tohru covered her head with her blanked and rolled over to face the wall, intent of sleeping awhile longer.

"Come on Tohru you've only got half an hour."

Yuki crept up into Tohrus bed and gently pulled back the covers away from her face.

"Just five more minutes?" She asked pleadingly.

Yuki moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ok, five minutes."

He started to roll out of the bed when Tohru reached out and placed her arm around him.

"Stay."

"If I stay you'll end up late for school."

"No I won't because you're already awake enough that you won't fall asleep."

The thought was tempting though, lying there all day even just to watch her sleep.

"Alright I won't go anywhere." He promised.

Tohru closed her eyes again, hoping for a few more minutes of restful slumber. Yuki remained by her side. After five minutes had passed the alarm on his watch beeped.

"Ok Tohru, this time you really have to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll have to go to school without you." he replied jokingly.

"No, don't leave me."

Yuki sat up as if he here going to leave.

"Come on sleepyhead I'll get you breakfast."

Tohru sat up next to him.

"How about we just sleep in?" She suggested.

"We can 't be late for school when we just took two days off."

"One and a half technically."

"If you're awake enough for fractions you're awake enough to put on your uniform."

"It was a fluke I'm really not awake at all."

"Really? So if I got up and walked out of the room you would be too asleep to notice?"

In the time it took Yuki to speak that sentence Tohru thought of a plan to get her way, the words were hardly out of his mouth before she pulled herself up and kissed him.

It wasn't too hard for Yuki to figure out what was going on. It was early in the morning so his rational side was for the most part in control, but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge his fun side for a moment first. He deepened the kiss as he repositioned himself so he could gently lower Tohru back down onto the bed. She began to unbutton his uniform top. After all the buttons were unfastened Yuki pulled back just enough to pull Tohrus pajama top over her head. He paused with that slight space between them. Tohru looked at him with a longing look in her eyes, begging him to come closer so they could feel the fantastic sensation of skin to skin contact. Yuki's mouth curved into a smile as he pulled back farther, sitting up.

"Told you that you were awake. Now get ready."

He left the room as Tohru realized she had been figured out. How sad, but given that she really didn't have much time she set to preparing herself. First She pulled on her school uniform, knowing by now how to make it fit despite the fact that it was tighter than ever. Next she grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of her dresser drawer, stuffing them into her schoolbag which lay open on her floor. She couldn't possibly get away with ditching school wearing her uniform all day. After forcing the zipper of her now overstuffed bag to close she picked it up and skipped off to breakfast.

Tohru walked into the kitchen just as the toaster dinged to signal that it was toasting. Yuki grabbed a plate and placed the toast in front of Tohru at the table.

"Thanks Yuki."

"No problem, the toaster worked hard for you."

Tohru ate quickly without even bothering to spread some jam on the hot toast. Once she was finished she grabbed her bag and was accompanied out the door by Yuki.

The walk to school was uneventful and they arrived at the school gates just as the bell began to toll. Yuki pulled Tohru in for a quick goodbye kiss not even bothering to care who could see, before they had to run off to their separate classrooms.

Now Tohru had a decision to make. She could go to her classroom and hang out for a couple of hours before leaving though then she would have the problem of sneaking away from not only the school staff but her friends as well. She also had the option of leaving now but then she would have to find someway to occupy the hours remaining until the appointed meeting time. She didn't have much time to think, choosing the latter option she quickly ran out of the school gates and into the convenience store across the street.

* * *

**Ok, I have like another 5 pages written that were supposed to be part of this chapter but school started and my laptop broke so I haven't had time to transfer it from my notebook to Microsoft Word and I didn't want to break my promise by not updating. I'll get the persicom fixed so that I can get on with it ASAP. In the mean time I hope that wasn't too bad... It's weird going back to English when I haven't really spoken it in two months. **

**Mii-chan ; YAY!! You Win!! **

** Goongluver16 ; Well I can't tell you that... but I can tell you he's coming back into the action next chapter.**


	9. Come to think of it

**Good news everybody... I'm not dead! YAY!!! I know you don't want to hear my excuses about not updating for so long but I really am quite sorry. Oh yeah, and for those of you who didn't notice I changed my screen-name from 'J-chan Hagane no Chibi-san' to 'Shinobu-Hime'. ****I know I've had the same name since I started using but it was time for a change. And now without further ado I present to you chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: do we still have to do these? Oh well better save than sorry, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tohru realized that it would be foolish to try and ditch class in the 7-11 directly across from the school and expect not to get caught. She took a moment to try and figure out what she could do to kill a few hours before going to meet Kyou. She was having trouble making a decision, but upon noticing the cashier eying her suspiciously from behind the counter she began to make her way out. There wasn't much she could do at this time of the day, especially considering her current location, so she began walking aimlessly down the street, not even bothering to take note of which direction she was headed in, knowing that eventually she would end up somewhere.

After about twenty minutes of walking Tohru was beginning to get a little tired. Luckily, it was also at this time that she passed by a nondescript little library. _"This is perfect" _, she thought to herself, casually breezing through the automatic doors into the cozy, air conditioned space. Tohru hadn't been to this particular library in quite some time so it was very unlikely that she would be recognized, but she had some idea as to the layout of the books. She walked towards final shelf in the back corner of the non-fiction section; a rarely visited portion of the library which was, as usual, completely uninhabited. She looked around quickly, reaffirming the fact that she was diffidently alone, before pulling out a few of the books on the bottom shelf, sliding her hand smoothly over the words that had been etched into the hidden wood of the shelving beneath them. *「きょうととおる。今日からいつも」

This place brought up so many memories, it was exactly where she needed to be right now. If not the most objective location at least it was somewhere where she could just think. So much had happened recently- she was supposed to meet Kyou in a few hours and she still hadn't decided for sure if she wanted to see him.

"_He really was wonderful, I thought I loved him, but how can I ever love someone who would cheat on me? I could never trust him again. And what about Yuki? He's been so supportive and loving... then again I can't really expect him to take responsibility since it's not his baby."_ Thoughts rushed in and out of her head. Should she stay with Kyou or Yuki? Who did she really love?

_"Kyou used to say he loved me but how can I be sure? Yuki thinks he's in love with me but how is he not bothered by this whole situation?" _Tohru sat on the floor, leaning against the back shelf but continuing to stroke her hand on the writing.

_"This is not how everything was supposed to happen. Why did Kyou have to cheat on me? Why did I tell Yuki I was pregnant? Why the hell didn't Kyou and I wait?" _Tohru heard clock over by the librarians desk chime 11:00. Time was flying by, only half an hour left and yet she still had so much to consider.

_"No matter what I do the baby will need a father. I should at least give Kyou a chance, I suppose everyone makes mistakes..." _Tohru took a deep breath, having resolved that she should at least hear Kyou out she knew that it was what she had to do. Regardless of whom she would choose in the end this would be an important step for everybody. She picked up one of the books she had previously removed from the shelf and opened it up; she wasn't reading so much as staring blankly at the page in a failed attempt to look busy. The minutes ticked by slowly as she waited, occasionally turning a page or two but never really seeing any of the pages. It was at 11:25 when she heard those familiar footsteps.

"Tohru..." Kyou whispered softly in disbelief, "You came."

"I had to."

Kyou sat down on the floor so he could be at her level and gave her an hug. Tohru didn't return the embrace but instead proceeded to stare apprehensively at her shoes. Kyou let go.

"Tohru I am so sorry."

"I know."

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

"You don't know how much I want to." She paused before adding "So why did you do it?"

"I've asked myself that same question everyday."

"That doesn't answer my question... I want to know if I can ever trust you again!"

"Of course you can trust me! I love you Tohru!"

"Do you really? Because what kind of person would hurt someone they loved?!"

"You don't know how sorry I am Tohru... I would do anything to erase what I did. I just need a chance to prove that to you."

"I'm not so sure you should come home right now."

"I understand that... but I really want to see you."

"Yuki won't like it."

"Yuki doesn't have to know."

"He's been taking good care of me since you left, somehow I think he would notice."

"Does he know you're here now?"

"No, and I'm going to have to find a way to explain why I disappeared from school"

"If you could sneak off once you could do it again."

"I can't keep missing school, I may not be able to go for awhile"

"What if I come see you at night? You could open your window and I could tell you goodnight."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why? You're not sleeping in his room are you?!"

"No of course not! It's just... I may have told him something that made him really not be ok with you..."

"I doubt you could've said anything that bad."

"Well I panicked and it was the first thing I could come up with so I told him that you had-"

"It doesn't even matter what you told him. Tohru please... I love you so much and it was stupid of me to throw that all away."

Looking into his eyes it was clear to Tohru that Kyou was telling the truth. He appeared to genuinely want to try and make things right.

"How about this... we'll meet here on Wednesday afternoons, Yuki has club activities so I leave school before he does. We can see how things go and if it seems like everything might be ok then you can come back home."

"If that makes you happy Tohru then that is exactly what I want." He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Not yet. You really hurt me Kyou-kun."

"That's fine Tohru-chan, I can wait until you're ready. I do have one question though."

"yes?"

"Do you know yet, if it's a boy or a girl?" This was the first time since they'd met up today that the baby was discussed.

"Actually... I haven't even seen a doctor yet."

"What?! Tohru that's not good, I thought you said Yuki was taking good care of you!"

"He is... in fact he's been trying to get me to go but I've been putting it off. Luckily for me there weren't any appointments available these last couple weeks that were after school hours."

"I don't care when you have to go, by 8 weeks you should have seen a doctor."

"Don't worry, we did set an appointment up. Tomorrows Saturday, I have to be there at 9:45am."

"Is there any way I could be there?"

"No, Yuki's coming."

"I figured"

"Be nice! I didn't have to tell you. I didn't even have to come today."

"I know Tohru, again I'm sorry... and thank you for deciding to come."

"Somehow I knew I had to."

"You are amazing Tohru-chan."

"Not really... mostly right now I'm just scared."

...

Once home Tohru watched the clock obsessively and just as expected Yuki came through the door at precisely 3:07 (school gets out at three and it took seven minutes to sprint to the house, 15 for normal walking pace).

"Good, You're here! I was so worried about you all day, what happened?

During the time she wasn't mentally willing the clock to move faster Tohru had put some thought into how she would respond. She intended to tell Yuki about the note and going to meet Kyou, but somehow when it finally came time to answer his question what came out of her mouth was

"Well I started feeling sick so I went directly to the nurses office and she had an assistant bring me home. Did she forget to mention it to my homeroom teacher?"

"You should've told me you were feeling sick... now I feel bad for making you walk to school."

"Aw.... don't feel bad Yuki, it's ok."

"Was your day alright then?"

"Yes, it was fine, I slept through most of it."

"Well ok then... can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. How about you come sit here on the couch with me?" Yuki was admittedly quite exhausted from having sprinted all the way home.

"Sure, a few minutes shouldn't hurt but just so you know I got your homework for the last couple days you're going to have to start working on it." Yuki sat down next to Tohru and almost instantly fell asleep. Tohru leaned closer to him and fell asleep as well, knowing that it was probably the only way she would be able to keep her mind off the day.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Now the question is who will Tohru choose in the end? Muhahahahaha. Well I'm starting to get less hours at work so now I'll finally be able to squeeze in some writing time between homework assignments. I'll try to update again my the 14****th****, if not I will diffidently have another chapter up before the end of the month. Thanks to all of you who haven't abandoned me when I take forever to update. Lots of love.**

**-Shinobu**

*The Japanese says "Kyou and Tohru, today through forever."


	10. Defiance for its Own Sake

**Wow... I am in soooooo much trouble I know, but really life has been INSANE!!!! The good news is that its spring break and I can finally breath again. And who knows, maybe I'll actually pass English, lol. (I will admit, English has gotten a lot harder since living in Japan, but why didn't someone tell me I kept skipping 'the' in the last chapter? I was rereading in like... WHAT THE HECK?!). Thank you for your patience which I know I have worn thin... I'll go ahead and get on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: In case you hadn't realized this from the last 9 disclaimers I do not own Furuba... or anything else come to think of it. **

**

* * *

  
**

Tohru woke up before her alarm clock to the morning sun shining through her window. She rolled out of bed and closed her blinds to banish the unnecessary light however upon returning to bed found that she was unable to resume sleeping after already having had to get up and move. The clock read 6:54, much earlier than anyone plans to awaken on a Saturday.

"_Hmmm... I doubt anybody else is awake right now. What to do..."_she thought to herself as she lay awake staring at the ceiling. There was an enormous pile of schoolwork sitting on her desk that would eventually need to be done but that particular task was one in which she desired to partake. She stared at the ceiling a moment longer before looking back over at the clock, 6:55.

"_So this is going to be one of those days where time seems to drag on forever? Well maybe not... the morning is always much slower, especially when you're trying to fall back asleep."_

Suddenly she was struck with an idea, _"Oh! I know! I can make breakfast!". _She hopped out of bed, experiencing a burst of enthusiasm, and skipped all the way to the kitchen, doing her best to keep quiet enough to not wake up Yuki or Shigure.

Looking around the kitchen Tohru thought carefully about what she should make. Usually she cooked all the time but in the past few weeks there had been significantly more toast and take-out. Luckily it seemed that someone had done the shopping so there were plenty of ingredients to work with. First she grabbed the milk, butter and eggs out of the refrigerator. Next came the vanilla and after quite a bit of shuffling though the cabinetry, finally the cinnamon. It had been quite awhile since Tohru had made French-toast but it was relatively simple to cook and always delicious. Once the toast was completed she placed it inside the oven on a low temperature to keep it warm and set to the next part of breakfast. She scrambled the few remaining eggs, fried some bacon and placed both with the toast to keep them at the proper temperature. Once this was all completed she set some rice to cook in the rice-maker and looked at the kitchen clock. 8:00, she had managed to keep herself busy for an hour and the others would be awake soon. Tohru crept silently back into her room to wait, she wanted breakfast to be a surprise.

It wasn't long before Tohru's alarm, which she had neglected to turn off when she first woke up, went off. Hers usually went off first so that she would have time to press the snooze button before absolutely needing to get up and ready. Now that it was closer to normal waking hours Tohru felt justified in waking people up.

She first walked down the hall to Yuki's room and tapped lightly on the door. No response. She quietly pushed open the door and tiptoed over to where he was sleeping. Standing right at his bed she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Good morning Yuki". He opened his eyes, "Good morning Tohru, you're up early."

"Should I have let you sleep?"

"Oh, no it's fine Tohru. I don't mind you waking me up", Yuki moved over and patted the spot next to him, Tohru crawled up and laid in the spot he had designated.

"So did you need something?"

"Actually I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well I can't tell you yet." Tohru smiled.

"Haha, ok then... so you can't tell me yet. When are you going to tell me."

"Well you have to get up first."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, its in the other room."

"Ok, well I'm ready when you are."

Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him up out of bed, "Alrighty then, let's go".

Tohru walked Yuki into the kitchen and asked him to please sit down at the table. She then took the delicious breakfast she had cooked out of the oven.

"Wow Tohru! This is amazing."

"Thank you. I woke up a little early today and since I hadn't cooked breakfast in awhile I thought you might enjoy it."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you." Yuki gave Tohru a quick kiss on the cheek and then set to eating his eggs.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"You have your doctors appointment, remember."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Tohru. We have to make sure that both you and the baby are healthy."

"But I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Tohru-chan?"

"I don't want some strange doctor touching me... it's creepy."

"Don't worry Tohru, the doctor will be very professional I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"They wouldn't be in business very long if they weren't."

"I guess you're right..."

"You'll be fine."

"Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"I don't know..."

"It's up to you. If you want me there with you I'll stay but if you think that would make you uncomfortable I can wait for you in the waiting room."

"Ok."

They were quiet for the next few minutes as they finished their breakfast. Yuki really had missed Tohru's delicious meals. He finished first, Tohru was eating a little slowly this morning, and left to go get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before returning to the kitchen to check on Tohru who by then was cleaning the dishes.

"I'll take care of those for you."

"Don't worry about it, I've started already so I might as well finish."

"No really, I don't mind. Besides, you should get dressed. We need to get going soon."

Tohru looked down at her pink and blue pajamas. Cute, but not exactly something that would be socially acceptable to wear around town.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Really, you made breakfast so it's only fair that I should take care of the dishes."

"Thanks Yuki."

Tohru wandered back to her room and opened the closet door. She grabbed a Micky Mouse top and a pair of khaki shorts. The shorts felt a little tighter than they had the last time she had worn them but they still fastened so it wasn't really a problem. After getting dressed she found Yuki on the couch in the living room.

"Ready to go Yuki?"

"We've still got some time."

"I thought you said we needed to get going soon."

"We do, but not this soon, we can wait a couple minutes."

"Oh, ok."

Tohru joined Yuki on the couch. There was a momentary awkward silence as neither knew what to say.

"So have you looked at any of that schoolwork?"

"I started to but theres just so much of it..."

"You missed several days this week Tohru-chan, it is to be expected that there would be a lot of make-up work."

"I know... its just so daunting."

"Its just going to get harder as you have to miss more days."

"Well I was thinking I might take some time off..."

"Of school?"

"Yeah. Its sort of like when exchange students suspend graduation except I wouldn't be going anywhere."

"You do realize that would place you a year behind all of your current classmates, right?"

"Technically it would only be one semester, and if I take some of my classes online I can still rejoin my current class next year."

"It sounds like you've thought this all out."

"I have looked into it a bit."

"What do we have to do to make that happen?"

"Theres some paperwork I would have to get from the front office and I'd need a guardians signature, but the process really isn't complicated and I'm pretty sure it's free."

"Ok Tohru. It sounds like you've made your decision. When do you plan on stopping your classes?"

"I'd like to pick up the paperwork on Monday."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Are you ready to get going?"

"If I have to be."

"Come on Tohru, you'll be fine."

They stood up from the couch and walked out the front door. The walk to the subway. They could've taken a bus but due to the weekend schedule the next one wouldn't have taken them to their destination until past 10:00. Once inside the subway train they both sat down on the little benches against the wall and waited.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why do they have windows on subway trains?"

"Um... you know, I have no idea."

"Maybe they want to make sure everyone has a great view of the tunnels?"

Both Tohru and Yuki laughed a bit, imagining people staring intently out the window as if underground concrete were the most fascinating view in history, stopping only as the next stop was announced.

"Is this our stop Yuki?"

"Nope, two more to go."

The train came to a stop. Several people stepped on, a few stepped off― just a normal ride on the subway. They rode the rest of the way in silence, sort of people watching, but mostly just zoning out."

"This is our stop Tohru."

Stepping out of the subway car they walked up the stairs onto ground level and left the subway station. It was just a quick walk down the street to the small medical plaza, smack in the center of which was New Life Clinic.

As they opened the front door a small bell rang signaling that someone had entered. The receptionist looked up, a trained response to the bell, and smiled warmly "Welcome to New Life, do you have an appointment?" Tohru nervously stepped up to the front desk, Yuki behind her as moral support. "I have an appointment for 9:45", she practically whispered. The receptionist pressed a few keys on her computer.

"Ah yes I see. Miss... Tohru, is it?"

"Yes."

"If you could fill out these forms please." She handed Tohru a clipboard with a stack of papers attached. She timidly grasped it and slumped into the nearest chair.

Once Tohru had completed the forms she returned to the receptionist area.

"Here you go."

"Thank you very much. The doctor will be with you in a few moments."

Tohru sat back down, looking at Yuki apprehensively.

"You can do this Tohru, you'll be fine."

"Will you come with me?"

"If you want me to, of course."

A door opened and a young woman, probably in her mid-20's, stuck her head through the door.

"Tohru?"

She stood up and, accompanied by Yuki, dragged herself towards the revealed hallway.

"Good Morning Tohru. My name is Dr. Ueda."

"Good morning." She replied, practically in whisper.

"Now I know this is your first appointment, you seem a little nervous." Tohru nodded her head in affirmation.

"I assure you that you are in a safe place here. Everything is done quite professionally. I know you're quite young but here we give no judgments, just quality medical care. Now I'm going to leave the room for a moment so that you can remove your clothing and I can examine you."

"Um...ok?"

Dr. Ueda left the room as promised, the moment the door closed behind her Tohru turned to Yuki.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Tohru-chan."

"This is just too creepy."

"They have to give you an examination."  
"Why do they leave the room if they're just gonna look up your freaking―"

Yuki cut her off with a kiss. Not just a quick peck, but a passionate full on kiss. Tohru didn't pull away, but instead deepened the kiss. Yuki was careful not to break the kiss as he lifted her up from where she was standing on the floor and lowered her down onto the exam table. It wasn't long at all before his hands drifted down, unbuttoning her khaki shorts and opening the zipper. Tohru didn't protest as he reached to remove her cotton pink panties. Once she was undressed he broke the kiss.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?"

Dr. Ueda walked back into the room as Yuki was standing next to the table and Tohru was pouting at him for both making her come to this stupid appointment in the first place and tricking her into undressing.

**...**

After the appointment was over and they had returned home Tohru sat down on the couch still pouting.

"That was not nice Yuki."

"You weren't going to undress on your own."

"So? You didn't have to do it for me."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time." Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"That was before I realized you had only done it so the doctor could do the exam!"

"Out of curiosity Tohru-chan, why else do you think I would have done that?"

Tohru couldn't answer. Instead she burst into tears and Yuki realized that what he had said hadn't exactly sounded how he had meant it.

"Oh, Tohru I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it Yuki because it sounded like you just said you didn't like me!"

"Tohru-chan, you know I love you. But we've never... well you know. And that certainly would not have been the place to."

"That's not the point! You took advantage of me when I was scared!"

"I never want to take advantage of you, and you know as well as I do that you had to go to that appointment."

"So now that we know the baby and I are both healthy can I just not go back again?"

"No... you have to go back in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"You know why Tohru." He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her as her tears started to slow.

"Next time should just be an ultrasound. You won't have to get undressed."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now take these." Yuki handed Tohru two pills.

"What are those?"

"They're the vitamins Dr. Ueda prescribed while you were being defiant."

Tohru stuck her tongue out at Yuki.

"Thats cute, just take them."

She sighed and swallowed the two pills.

"See? Now you're taken care of for the day. Do you have anything you'd like to do this afternoon?"

"Can we just sit here and relax? I'm really tired."

"Of course Tohru-chan, we can do whatever you would like."

* * *

**You know in a twisted kind of way that was rather clever of Yuki, lol. Ok so its almost 2am and I should've been asleep a long time ago but I'm gonna go ahead and post this. Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll take down ch.9 and edit it when I can (because its driving me crazy).I will have the next chapter up when I can, I think it might be time to give my patient KyouXTohru fans some fanservice, partially because its important to the story and partly because they might decapitate me if I don't. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer too. See ya'll next chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Shinobu-Hime **


	11. That first Wednesday

**Hey y'all. Thank you to 'Grey's Princess' for bringing that mistake to my attention. It is absolutely appalling that I could ever be so out of it as to confuse that and I'll get the editing taken care of as soon as I can. In the mean time I am trying to update faster and I really am sorry about all the unexpected delays. In case you were wondering I do have a plan for the rest of the story and it has somewhere between 3-5 chapters left (I said I had a plan not an outline, lol). This is already the longest story I've ever written, thanks to all of you who have been reading it. I'll get on with it now I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. How sad. **

**

* * *

  
**

Tohru sat in class staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of the school-day. 2:27pm and the seconds seemed to tick by slower and slower as the teacher continued to drone on and on about something completely unintelligible. Tick. Tick. Tick. Hana-chan flicked a piece of paper over onto Tohru's desk, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Psssst— Tohru-chan, do you want to go see a movie after school?" She whispered.

"Sorry Hana-chan, I can't today."

"Oh, ok." She was obviously disappointed but Tohru had other thoughts on her mind.

Uo-chan tapped her on the shoulder from the other side

"You sure? We haven't seen much of you the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry... I've just had a lot going on recently."

"It's alright. Just making sure."

Finally the bell does ring. Tohru immediately grabs her schoolbag and scampers out of the room to avoid being caught by her two best friends and being delayed. It was finally Wednesday— the day Tohru had been looking forward to all week. Not that there was anything wrong with the other days of the week but Wednesday was the day when Yuki would be staying after school late and Tohru would be free to see Kyou again.

As Tohru arrived in the library she looked around wondering if Kyou was already there waiting or if she had somehow gotten there first. He was sitting quietly at a table with some book he obviously wasn't paying any attention to. He noticed Tohru's entrance immediately and stood up, walking to where she was standing near the door, still not having realized his presence due to the fact that she was still scanning the opposite side of the room in search of him.

"Looking for someone?" He questioned jokingly from behind her.

"Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed, turning around and reaching out to embrace him.

"Hey Tohru, how have you been?"

"I'm fantastic now that you're here."

"You seem rather excited today."

"I'm so happy today, I and I'm not even sure why."

"Well I'm certainly not going to complain about that, so do we want to stay here or would you like to go somewhere?"

"Let's go somewhere."

"Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Let's go home."

There was a momentary pause and Kyou's eyes got wide in disbelief.

"Tohru, are you serious?"

"Well I really would like you back in the house... and I can't ask you to move back in until I get a few things sorted out but maybe if you could come over for awhile if would feel sort of like you were back home." she smiled.

"Tohru... I don't even know what to say! Absolutely, let's go home!" He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the library to the main road where it was only a short walk to the train station.

Walking into the house Kyou was cautious to make as little sound as possible while making sure nobody was home.

"Don't worry Kyou, nobody will be home for at least an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"one hundred percent."

Entering the living room they sat down on the couch.

"I never thought I'd miss this place."

"You didn't have to leave in the first place."

"Yes I did, it was better for you to have a calm environment. My being around would've just made everything worse."

"I overreacted, if I had been more understanding you could've stayed and everything would've been just fine."

"You didn't overreact, you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that has happened in the last few months."

Tohru looked up into Kyou's eyes, he pulled her over onto his lap, keeping her at an angle where their mutual gaze could be maintained.

"I love you Tohru."

"Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything."

It would be impossible to say which of them initiated the kiss. They both leaned in allowing their lips to touch, gently at first allowing the intensity to increase as all their past problems seem to just melt away. Kyou started to slip his hand under Tohru's top but stopped as she pulled away slightly, breaking the list.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No...it's not that... it's just..." She trailed off.

"It's what Tohru?"

"I had forgotten what this felt like." Tohru leaned back in and passionately kissed Kyou. This time she reached up and pulled his shirt off, separating just long long enough to pull it over his head. He slipped his hand delicately under her shirt and softly caressed her. When he reached for the button on her skirt she stopped him, placing her hand over his.

"We can't... I'm just not ready yet."

"That's alright Tohru, I understand."

"What time is it?"

"5:15."

"What?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yuki will be home any minute? Where did the time go... you have to get out now!" Tohru was obviously nervous.

"Are we meeting again next Wednesday?" He asked as he haphazardly threw his shirt back on.

"Friday's my last day of school, you should come by on Monday."

"Ok, I'll see you then." He kissed her quickly on the cheek then ran down the hallway to an open window which he crawled outside through no sooner than the front door opened.

"Hey Tohru, I'm home."

As Yuki came into the living room Tohru felt that she had never been so lucky at judging timing.

"Do anything fun while this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing. Just hung out around the house." Sharing thing split-second response Tohru couldn't help but notice that this lying thing was starting to become a whole lot easier.

* * *

**This chapter is super short but this is because it really didn't fit in the last chapter and it wouldn't really fit in the next chapter either. I'm planning for the next one to be much longer, there's also going to be a bit of a time skip but don't worry, it's all going to be explained as it happens. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with be through this story, especially to those of you who have reviewed. Next chapter is going to have a lot of major plot stuff so yeah, I'm getting to the point finally. See ya'll soon.**

**Luv,**

**Shinobu**


	12. So Much for Plans

**Hey everybody, how's it going? I finally have the epic research paper of doom finished so I'm not bashing my head against the wall anymore. I'll get along with the story now...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not cool enough for it to be mine.**

_Six months later- _

The clock struck 7:00 on a Friday like any other. Yuki would be home from the grocery store any minute, giving Tohru and Kyou only a limited amount of time to discuss how they were going to break the news to Yuki that Kyou would be coming back to live in the house.

"Ok Kyou, so you're going to stay outside hidden until I call for you?"

"That's the plan."

"I hope he doesn't take this too badly."

"Shigure was alright with it."

The two of them had already cleared the new living arrangements with Shigure over a week ago, it was the idea of breaking it to Yuki that made things so complicated.

"Ok, I can do this." Tohru took several deep breaths in a failed attempt to calm down.

"It's all going to work out just fine, now I'm going to go so he doesn't see me when he gets here."

With that Kyou was out the door and effectively hidden by the surrounding wooded area. Tohru sat on the couch twiddling her fingers nervously awaiting Yuki's arrival. She took another deep breath as she heard the door open.

"Hey Tohru."

Yuki closed the door behind him, tossed a plastic bag of random snack purchases onto the kitchen table and wandered into the living room where Tohru was sitting on the couch looking a bit like someone facing their execution.

"Hey Yuki..."she paused, her voice wavering slightly, "can we talk?"

"Sure... are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but theres something I need to tell you."

Yuki could tell Tohru was more than a bit distressed, he sat down next to her on the couch and placed his arm around her with genuine concern.

"I'm listening."

"Well..." She took another deep breath before mumbling, "mkhuksjskgfj Kyou lasijhgj?"

"Wait... what? I couldn't quite get that."

"What would you think if..."

"If?"

"If... Kyoucamebackhometolivewitus?" Tohru blurted the last part so fast that it sort of came out as a single long word.

There was silence for a moment, Yuki removed his arm from its place around Tohru as he formulated a response.

"I'm sorry, I mustn't have heard you right. Did you just say something about Kyou...living here?"

"Kind of."

"King of?"

"Yes actually."

"Are we talking about the same Kyou? Orange hair, bad temper?"

"Be nice, and yes we are referring to the same Kyou."

"You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about this?"

"Why would you seriously want him back in this house?"

"It's just... I heard from him a couple months back and he was sorry for everything..." Tohru trailed off, realizing that the chances of this conversation going well were decreasing by the second.

"You've met up with him?"

"Several times actually."

"Tohru!"

"What?! He's the father of my baby what was I supposed to do?"

After taking a deep breath Yuki managed to maintain some semblance of his usual composure before asking, "How many times have you seen him?"

"Since I've been out of school? usually three days a week or so, before that we had met up twice I think."

"Mhm."

"We've talked about a lot..."

"Let me see if I have this right. The guy rapes you, knocks you up, cheats on you and you still want him to live with you?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me there's more."

"I may not have told you the truth...exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he did cheat on me and" she looks down at her now quite large stomach, "he diffidently got me pregnant but..."

"But what?"

"But when I found out he had cheated on me and I came to talk to you I sort of... panicked."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is... I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Just tell me Tohru."

"He didn't exactly rape me."

"What do you mean 'didn't exactly', thats kind of a did or did not situation."

"Nobody else was home so we knew we wouldn't get caught, I wanted him so bad and he wanted me too... we knew we shouldn't since he hadn't had the chance to buy another pack of condoms but we couldn't wait."

"Wait a minute... another?"

"Yeah... that wasn't the first time" Tohru had a hard time saying this out loud, lowering her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Yuki.

"So you lied to me." It was a statement not a question.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I was scared Yuki!"

"That's no reason to lie to me! You know Kyou and I were never exactly on great terms but we're still cousins, what kind of bitch turns family against each other like that?!"

"I didn't want you to think I was just some slut!"

"Well you know what Tohru I don't think you're just some slut but I do know that you're a lying whore!"

Tohru froze, she had no idea how to respond to that.

"Yuki...I..."

"Tohru, just... just.... DAMMIT!" He stomped out of the living room, slamming open the front door. He saw Kyou standing nearby where he had been waiting to come in.

"You two deserve each other, have a nice life." Yuki shouted as he stormed off to nowhere in particular, really just wanting to leave and be anywhere but there.

Tohru pulled herself up off the couch and ran out in Yuki's trail, stopping in the doorway.

"Yuki please don't go!" She shouted, watching his angry retreat.

"I'm sorry! Please come back!"

She realized Yuki was pretending not to hear her. She crumbled into Kyou's arms sobbing, "he isn't coming back... I just know it... he's never coming back."

Kyou held her there in the doorway and let her cry for a moment before gently placing his hand under her chin and lifting her face towards his own.

"Don't cry Tohru, this is not your fault."

"How can you possibly say that this isn't my fault?!Did you even hear that?!"

"Well I only actually heard him after the door was open so, no I didn't, but it doesn't matter. This is absolutely not your fault."

"I'm so sorry Kyou."

"What could you possibly be sorry for Tohru?"

She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it and started sobbing uncontrollably once again.

"It's alright, come on, let's go inside." He guided her back into the house, closing the door behind them.

Tohru kept her eyes fixated on the floor, slowly but surely stopping the flow of tears. Kyou had planned on going into the living room but the living room upset Tohru because seeing the empty couch reminded her that Yuki had just stormed out. Eventually they settled on sitting on the floor in Kyou's room, nobody had been in there since he left so somehow it seemed appropriate. He had his arms wrapped around Tohru, just holding her in an attempt to sooth her.

"Kyou?"

"Yes Tohru—"

He hardly got her name out of his mouth before she initiated a gentle kiss. He increased the intensity slightly, she leaned in even closer to really take in the sensation of his lips on hers, the feel of his tongue in her mouth. They had kissed in the past few months, obviously but this was different. It was as if time had stopped and nothing else in the world mattered. No more sneaking around or worrying if someone would come home early. No more looking at the clock every thirty seconds, no more making Kyou sneak out the window so he could stay a few minutes longer. Finally it was just them. It was Kyou who pulled away.

"Tohru... "

"Yes?"

"I've missed you so much."

"I've been with you all day." She responded, a little confused.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense, but it feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm so glad you're here right now, Kyou."

"I'm sorry this didn't exactly work out as planned, I'm sure Yuki will be back by morning."

At the mention of Yuki's name Tohru's eyes started to water.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tohru... that was stupid."

"Then help me forget about it."

"Hm?"

Tohru stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Kyou's bed, sitting down looking up at him longingly.

"Help make all my pain go away."

"I don't know Tohru..."

"Why, I'm already pregnant so it's not like anything is going to happen."

"What if we hurt the baby?"

"We'll have to be careful..."

Kyou joined Tohru on his bed, slightly apprehensive.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Absolutely."

They began to kiss again, even more passionately than before. They had not been together in eight months, this was going to be amazing.

...

"I love you Kyou." Tohru whispered, catching her breath.

"I love you too Tohru."

"That was... I don't even think there is a word for what that was!Ah—" She doubled over with a sharp intake of breath.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyou asked, sitting up a bit.

"I don't know, I just sort of... oh no..."

"What?"

"Kyou."

"What Tohru?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"But that's not possible, you still have another month."

"Tell that to the baby!"

"Alright, alright... what should we do."

"I'm pretty sure we go to the hospital."

"Aren't you supposed to wait until they like five minutes apart?"

"How should I know?!" Tohru sat up, facing Kyou."

"So should we go?"

"It's stopped, let's see if it happens again."

"Obviously it's going to happen again."

"Ah!" She doubled over again.

"What the hell is going on?! That was like a minute!"

"I think I know that!"

By now it was almost midnight. This baby just kept getting more and more inconvenient.

**Well now, that was eventful. Only two more chapters to go! You should all review :) It's like 1am and I'm freaking starving so I'm gonna head off now. See ya next chapter.**

**Luv,**

**Shinobu**


	13. The ending my readers deserved

It was recently brought to my attention that I am a terrible person for leaving this story where I did. I'm so sorry it was never properly completed.

I am doing a full rewrite (this time all the way to completion) on a new website. If you are interested in reading the new version it is available at **archiveofourown works/ 1087946** (remove the spaces. It won't let me post a direct link)

This time there will be a minimum of weekly updates. You were all so supportive before and I promise not to let you down again.

Xoxo,

J-chan


End file.
